


Have a drink with me

by manubibi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (apparently), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Pls don't hate me Im still catching up ;_;, Rare Pairings, Sakurai's other personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Touou lost to Seirin at the end of season 2. Sakurai knocks on Aomine's door the evening after the game, they get drinks together and then they have drunk sex. The thing is Ryou's personality switches to his little shit self when he's drunk, so yeah, Aomine's gonna bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a drink with me

Touou's locker room sounds empty, as if nothing was moving and nobody was there, while usually it echoes with loud bantering and cheering after a game. The team just lost for one point, their ace has just realized there _is_ someone at least as amazing as he is. Someone who shines just as bright.  
"I'm sorry! If I hadn't fouled Hyuga we might've won!" Sakurai finally yells out, bowing to the rest of them. They all turn, surprised, minus Aomine who just keeps looking down at his hands, becuse they _tingle_. Like the first times he'd bounced a basket ball for hours and the first times he'd thrown the ball up in the air, over and over, as a child playing on a street court. His hands tingle, and there is something stirring in his chest, or better yet it feels like something is moving, finally. Something warm that mixes up with the ice. And yet, he lost. Of course he doesn't like losing, nobody does, but this is new. Or, well, something he hadn't felt in so long it is like he'd never felt it at all.  
"I'm sorry!" Sakurai keeps apologizing like he's implying he played all alone against three people, an Uncrowned King and a Generation of Miracles' member, and it was all his fault for losing. But the more he does, the sooner Daiki shoots him a sharp glare, sighing.  
"Shut up, Ryou. It's not your fault," he replies, finally, with a low but growling tone. "Besides, it's not over."  
Kagami said it before, they'll play again. He'll have a chance to pay it back. Still, it hurts. He turns his back to all of them, marching to the showers as if none of it didn't matter and something didn't shake up inside of him.  
"Huh, it seems something else happened here," Imayoshi muses low to himself, watching him leave and then looking at Ryou with a serious expression while the rest of the team goes back to doing whatever they were doing before. "You really did nothing to apologize for. Hyuga is a skilled player and fouls happen. It's been a good game, we gave it everything which was what I was expecting from all of you and you didn't disappoint, so what happened can't be helped. We'll just have to get better..."  
_And then maybe Aomine-kun will start showing up for practice_ , everyone else adds mentally. It's no tragedy, all things considered, but now this team tasted defeat after winning so much, which was thanks to Aomine too. They remember how bitter it is now, they'll know how to avoid it next. It's definitely a good thing their captain can keep his cool even after that.  
“Sorry,” Sakurai replies softly anyway, more out of embarrassment and out of a habit than anything else.  
Anyway, planning the next game is a problem for another day at this point. They can all relax for at least today.

 _So_ , he needs to think a little before closing his eyes again, because wow, isn’t _this_ an interesting development. If there's something Daiki didn't expect from getting Ryou drunk - at first it was a 'well, I managed putting my hands on some beer for bad days, want some?' and then it turned into a 'goddammit, put that glass down, Ryou' which was a completely useless line by the way -, especially after all that apologizing, it's that his mood would switch around just like it does when he's in a pinch, during a game, and he sees someone shooting better than him. Just like he did today, actually. As far as he knew until now, Daiki never saw Ryou get like this outside of the basketball court, much less during sex. If anything, he expected to see him get even shier, but apparently he was wrong. Ryou’s irritated face is so cute, though. He should get his teammate drunk more often, even though it’s illegal for boys their age.   
"Aomine-san, stop pushing your _fucking_ dick on my face, please," the smaller boy hisses, throwing him a glare full with arching sassy eyebrows and his lips puckering in a pout, while he's kneeled between the other's thighs. Then he pulls his head back, grabbing the hard cock in front of him. "I can suck it just right without you shoving it, thank you very much."  
"Oooh? You've got a potty mouth today, huh?" Daiki hums with a warmer voice through the still manageable pleasure, petting through Ryou's light brown strands in amusement. And then he smirks, looking down at the pretty, pouty mouth which is enveloping his dick again. It _does_ work wonders, mixing sex and alcohol up, to at least push aside for a moment what’s bothering him. "Who would've thought getting a few drinks would end up like this..." He adds, sitting up on his bed, in his own home, with his tracksuit's pants pulled down slightly - just enough to allow Ryou to suck him off. He pulls Ryou's bangs back to look better down into his eyes, as the other glares up at him again, giving another hard suck and tugging on his foreskin lightly.  
"Shut up and let me do my thing."  
" _Eeh_? Wow, Ryou..." He replies, before biting a little down on his lip and with his cheeks turning just a bit darker.  
This is so different from the usual, over-the-top apologetic behavior Ryou usually displays. Actually, Daiki might like this defying attitude a lot more than others. It makes him want to hear some more obscenities. Today's the right day for that, if anything.  
"I'm going to make you cum within thirty seconds," Ryou whispers, then, licking on the slit. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be shaking in front of me, Aomine-san. I swear." He sounds so cool and collected, despite the glimmer in his eyes which even seem to get darker than usual when he's in this state.  
What's this way of talking all of a sudden anyway? Like, of course, it's not even _that_ dirty, but Daiki's eyes widen with surprise all the same, and the forwardness Ryou showed makes his heart leap as if he'd just seen Tetsu do something absurd (like that would be such a shock, anyway, the guy is too _fucking_ amazing to expect anything less than the supernatural from him).  
That's honestly embarrassing, other than a big turn on.  
"Don't talk like that!" He scolds the other with an uncertain frown, looking down at him while fully blushing now, but Ryou just wraps his fingers around him and shifts to hover on top of his lap, starting to pump in earnest while stretching his neck to lick and tug with his teeth on Daiki's earlobe.  
"But your dick is twitching, Aomine-san. So you like it when you hear me cursing, eh? You're such a slut. Twenty-six, twenty-five..."  
No, okay, he's definitely been watching too much corny porn. So why is Daiki getting so turned on? He should be laughing and pushing him away. Probably it's his state of mind and the shock of hearing Ryou talk like that. Yeah, that's probably it.  
"I-it's just so unusual..."  
"Shut up."  
Ryou goes on counting backwards while his hand moves faster and faster, to a point where, through the whispered numbers in his ear and the vertigo building up inside of him, Daiki wonders _how_ Ryou is doing it. Well, he's fast with his arms on the court as well, and shooting from out of the area takes a bit of time to be done properly, so he guesses it makes sense that his arms and wrists would be this fast. Also, Ryou moving his shooting hand. He just never thought of his arms being this fast in moving... And _fuck, no, he's thinking about basketball again_. It's definitely too soon right now. He needs a distraction.  
He tugs Ryou's head back, slightly, and then crushes their lips together as he grunts for the orgasm stirring and mounting in his balls, closer with each stroke. Ryou goes along with it, humming while jacking him off furiously, like he's putting his frustration into it as well, like he's looking for something that will make his mind shut down at least for today through an alcohol-fueled craving.  
"... Six, five, four... You're going to cum for me, Aomine-san..."  
He sounds so sure of it. It's so ridiculous and over-the-top, but the other way, and yet Daiki can't laugh. He just tenses up when Ryou whispers in his ear, so close and so softly it might sound like a dream - especially since being drunk and tired might have knocked him off way before Ryou rang his doorbell and asked to enter, shyly telling him that he thought maybe _Aomine-san_ needed to let out some frustration and that he also wanted to.  
It's not like they're in _love_ , but sometimes Ryou just lets Daiki have his way, when they're both pent up and they know nobody would catch them in the act, like today. After all, Daiki is notorious for being a fan of big boobs.  
"... Three, two, one."  
Ryou's hand speeds up even more in the last two seconds, focusing on the head and then cradling gently Daiki's balls so that really, the other has no other choice than to climax right after the last number, with a crackling hot groan and his breath shaking a little. His eyes droop then, glossy and already lazy as he takes a longer breath. He glances over at Ryou, lifting a hand to pet through his hair and call him a good boy; instead Ryou surprises him again, slapping his hand away, pushing him down and lifting his legs up over his own shoulders with surprising, swift movements, which effectively turns the tables and surprises Daiki again. Today he's bound to not be bored, apparently.  
"Good boy, Aomine-san." _he_ growls, all flushed in his face but with a determined look, lining himself up with Daiki's still twitching hole. "My turn now."  
And the other doesn't even feel like protesting - probably because he doesn't mind bottoming; he'll take two up the ass today, it's no biggie, he thinks sarcastically -, he simply lets his head relax back against the pillow and lets his mind swim without a care through the orgasm, even though just as soon as his eyelids drop he only sees Tetsu passing the ball to Kagami and their game ending in a glorious but painful dunk. The ice cold sense of defeat fills his chest up one more time, despite his whole body relaxing and his lips parting with a familiar pain which he knows will soon stop mattering. Besides, he's drunk too. He likes it already.  
And he might ask Ryou to stay tonight, after all. He might convince him to make breakfast, and he's actually looking forward to it. Besides, if anything he'll have a good story to tease him with, he thinks with a light smirk.  
Ryou looks down at him, mirroring his expression.  
"It feels really good inside Aomine-san," he croons completely out of character, with his hips snapping. He's probably thinking about the small mercy he got out of today, since he's always the one on the receiving end. Or maybe he's not thinking about anything at all. "Let's drink together more."  
Well, that might be trouble, after all, because Daiki nods despite himself, humming.  
"Yeah, let's do that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fic I post here pls be gentle, I'm still catching up with this anime T^T  
> So anyway, the Seirin vs Touou might've been my fave game so far (although I just finished watching Akira beat Midorima and lemme say that shit was painful), even though the bae lost but also it kinda was the point? When I saw Aomine smirk while playing I almost cried because babyyyyy ;_;  
> Also I multiship, so I might or might not have subtly hinted to AoKuro (which wrecked me too) but it's nothing noticeable, don't worry XD and... uh, well, I guess that's it. I'm very paranoid about writing in new fandoms and writing OOC characters, so I really hope I didn't twist them because it would crush me T______T and-- yeah, I have another AoSaku but idk whether I should be posting it or not...
> 
> Also I thought Sakurai should show more of his little shit asshole side, so I made him act like that here because why the fuck not, it's too fun to keep it just for games. XD and maybe it wasn't much of a dirty talking situation but I don't ever put lines like that on characters' mouths because I honestly think it's corny, but I did it this time so yeah. That's it sorry sorry sorry


End file.
